


Attention Grabber

by ahunmaster



Series: Manga AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Celebrities, Cell Phones, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Mirage is (not) surprised to find his boyfriend had snuck into his trailer to see him after a day of shooting.





	

 

It doesn't surprise him to find his boyfriend hiding under his bed when he returned to his room after shootings.  Though he had given security permission to let his boyfriend in to see him... sometimes, even he needed time to himself, the other just seemed to find ways around him to get to him.

 

Well, at least he didn't pull this shit off too often.  And luckily only when he was in a mood; Novabomb never liked seeing his boyfriend so wound up and exhausted.

 

So of course, that was why he was now on his knees before him, eagerly sucking down his cock like it was a popsicle in the middle of the desert.

 

Crazy and hyperactive as he was, at least his boyfriend was good at giving head.

 

"Yes, I get it.  One more shoot for tonight and we'll resume Friday," Mirage had been enjoying the attention Novabomb had been giving his cock when his phone had gone off.  Luckily for him, he was able to reach the dresser and answer it while Novabomb began to suck him further down.  "This is not what was in my contract.  I know reshoots are necessary, but at the end of the work day, I either get paid overtime or you'll have to find someone else to do those reshoots."

 

Novabomb took his boyfriend's cock all the way in as he looked up at the other.  He didn't like it when Mirage wasn't paying attention to him.  He wanted his boyfriend to watch him take down his cock and pet his hair and tell him he was such a good boy.

 

Humming to himself, Novabomb held still as he teased at the cock in his mouth with his tongue.

 

Mirage only blinked as he looked down at his lover.

 

"Yes, yes, I know.  You know what, you can have your reshoot today.  Call my manager afterwards if this is going to become the norm.  A contract is a contract and I stick to what that contract says."

 

Novabomb liked the attention he was getting, but he wanted more.

 

"Now if that's all, I'll-!" Primus, he didn't even realize what Novabomb was doing.  Fuck, he hated it when he did that.  "I'll be... g-getting some rest before I come down for the reshoot.  Fine-!" he nearly slammed the phone down as Novabomb did it again, "Good bye."

 

Ending the phone call and throwing his phone back, Mirage reached down and grabbed his boyfriend with both hands as he pulled him back.  "Must you?"

 

The cheeky, wet grin he got back was his only answer.

 

"Alright then, since you wanted it so badly."  Standing up, Mirage pulled his boyfriend back onto his cock while keeping his hands on the other's violently blue hair, "Keep your hands off and I might return the favor."

 

Novabomb gleefully nodded before his mouth was fucked by his lover.  Finally, after waiting all day under that bed for his Mirage to come back... and though his lover would have to leave again, he would still be here waiting.

 

Maybe he could find something sexy from the costume department to wear for him tonight.

 

END


End file.
